


The Universe of the Size of Drawer

by NoNameRat



Category: Mission to Zyxx (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, I MADE A MISTAKE, Pleck thinks for a little, and now i have two versions, and then he decides not to, but in diffrent language, ep 406 - Welcome to the Bureau, firs in eng, hints of depression, it supposed to be comedy show..........., mentions of Rangus 6, second in pl, the drawer incident, the show gave me too many ammo for sad stories, there are two chapters but this is the same thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: From Rangus 6 to Bargie, from Bargie to the escape pod, from the pod to the drawer. Pleck wonders what the tightest place in the galaxy might look like.
Kudos: 7





	1. The Universe of the Size of Drawer

Pleck had no formed opinion about open, sunny spaces until he was pushed into a very narrow, metal drawer.

He noticed, wondering carefully in the endless darkness, that on Rangus 6 he never had the opportunity to explore the concept of a tight room. He was the only child on a huge, quiet farm. His family lived a peaceful and ascetic life, not to say poor. They knew their fate. They would never leave the agricultural planet, their plantations and they couldn’t change who they were. The only thing they could do was cultivate fields whose crops were taken to other planets of the Rangus System. So the only thing that Pleck knew were endless stretches of grass, where he wandered alone all day long and the sky full of rainy colors. Bright, pleasant sprinkles, refreshing showers and this very specific kind of never-ending rain that wanted to be called rainstorm, but was too limp and thin for that. It made up for this with its tenacity and regularity of haunting the planet.

Their house, although modest, was spacious and full of light. Even when the day was gloomy and rainy, there was something cozy and pleasing in the warm wood of the floors and the smelly bags full of black tea and slices of dried fruit. His mom used to hung up them in the kitchen and closets to absorb the moisture. Of course, they had pantry and tool lockers, and there were many other places where he could accidentally stuck in the dark and panic. However, he couldn't recall a single memory of overwhelming tightness and darkness, as none ever existed. Instead, another memory poped up into his head. He remembered how small he was and how big his bed seemed then. How much space he had on the mattress among the sheets and blankets! He stretched out in every direction with boredom, reading the TheyTeen magazine or thinking about what existed beyond the endless grass, beyond the farms, above the clouds and the atmosphere of Rangus 6, or maybe even further, beyond the Rangus System, at the very edge of the universe.

The drawer was cold and smelled like nothing in particular. It was so tight that he had to tug all his limbs and put his head in his arms. He was good at it. His room on board the Bargie was very similar in size. Just like the rains on Rangus 6, which were not a rainstorms, but they would like to be rainstorms, his room did not deserve the title of a room. It didn't even look like it wanted to be such place. It was too small and there was nothing cozy about it. It was more of a broom closet than a room. He didn’t have a bed or a mattress there, because Dar took it anyway. So he slept on a cardboards. He woke up every morning all twisted up with a sore neck.

Pleck had a vague impression that his world was shrinking, although it should be the other way around. That was what he wanted, right? To fly away from a boring planet, escape from poverty and the fate of the farmer whom work was looking at the growing grass day by day, from dawn to dusk, to the end of his life. He wanted to see more than rainy clouds, he wanted to feel the vastness of the galaxy, its endless emptiness and space. The surprise and curiosity that embraced him during his missions on other planets and among other cultures were like a warm blanket around his shoulders. He had already seen so many systems, different creatures, fauna and flora so different and more interesting than the blades of grass. And he could experience all of this with his friends. Journey on Bargarean Jade through space was impossible to compare to anything he knew on Rangus 6. He left vast fields of grass, became an ambassador, then a rebel, and then he finally go through teachings of space masters and became a warrior of Zima himself and fulfilled his Destiny. Now, that he had saved the galaxy and none of these titles fit him any longer, he didn't know what to do next. As if everything was in vain. He didn’t matter anymore. He was useless. Maybe that's why he end up here? He was nobody, so why take up any more space. Life unpacked him, and now it started packing into smaller and smaller boxes every time he blinked. From grassy fields to space adventure, to fascinating planets, on a ship where he had a fine title, a job and knew what to do. And just like that, one morning he woke up and the universe changed its mind. And it turned out that he was locked on a ship flying through the vacuum of dark space, where he had hysterically small room. He preferred not to think about his “room”, because he was immediately getting sad. Eventually, he ended up in a tiny rescue capsule filled with his crew that didn’t want listen to him. From there, he was only a step away from the drawer.

He didn’t want to think about the moment when the shrinking of the galaxy began. It Instead, wanting to escape from the tiny four walls, he tried to focus on something nice. So he was back on Rangus 6. He was lying on his bed. He flipped through the pages of TheyTeen magazine until, inspired by an illustration, he grabbed a pencil in his hand and pretended to be a space traveler carrying an amazing weapon. But the voices shut his memory and it quickly faded away. Oh, that was one of the reasons why the galaxy became a very small place where there was nothing left to see - the voices.

These were not ordinary voices. The drawer was surprisingly soundproof, he cannot hear what was going on in the rescue capsule. No, it was nothing from outside. The sounds came from afar, but he could felt the power of the sound in his head. Allwheat conquered the void and space and found him even here. In the most depressing and lonely place, in a lost rescue capsule, in a very tight metal drawer. If only anyone from the crew had taken his problems seriously. If only they had listened to what he had to say, instead of pushing him in here. If only the voices would have faded, if they had disappeared... He didn't even dream that any of these things would happen. But if it did, maybe it would be a little easier for him. Maybe then the dark sticky clouds would have lighten up a little and he could have managed this by himself, or at least be able to grin and bear it alone for another day.

For a moment he had the impression that the drawer had become just a little bit bigger. He stretched his fingers slightly and moved them forward. He blinked with disappointment. Because of the eye patch on his left eye, his perception of depth was playing tricks on him. He wanted to close tightly his other eye, but there was something very desperate about it, even for him. It was too uncomfortable and awkward for screaming, so he did not try to fight the voices of Allwheat calling and mocking him again. Instead, he lay there and tried not to think of anything anymore.

Sitting on a fence by the sea of grasses of Rangus 6, he would never have thought that space would be the size of a narrow, metal drawer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Kudos are nice, leave a kudos if you liked the story! Leave a comment if you want to add something from yourself. :)


	2. Wszechświat rozmiarów szuflady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Z Rangus 6 do Bargie, z Bargie do kapsuły ratunkowej, z kapsuły do szuflady. Pleck zastanawia się, co jeszcze pozostało mu do zrobienia w swoim życiu i jak może wyglądać najciaśniejsze miejsce w całej galaktyce.

Pleck nie miał ukształtowanej opinii na temat otwartych, słonecznych przestrzeni, dopóki nie został wciśnięty do bardzo wąskiej, metalowej szuflady.

Zauważył, zastanawiając się nad tym ostrożnie w nieprzebranej ciemności, że na Rangus 6 nigdy nie miał okazji poznać koncepcji ciasnego pomieszczenia. Był jedynakiem na ogromnej, cichej farmie. Żyli spokojnie i ascetycznie, żeby nawet nie powiedzieć, że ubogo. Znali swój los. Nigdy nie opuszczą rolniczej planety, swoich plantacji i nie zmienią tego kim byli. Jedyne co mogli to uprawiać pola, których plony były zabierane na inne planety Systemu Rangus. Jedyne więc co Pleck znał, to niekończące się połacie uprawnej trawy, po której włóczył się samotnie całe dnie i niebo pełne kolorów deszczu. Jasne przyjemne kapuśniaczki, przelotne opady orzeźwiające powietrze oraz ten specyficzny rodzaj niekończących się deszczy, które chciały być nazwane ulewami, ale były na to zbyt wiotkie i rozrzedzone. Nadrabiały swoją nieustępliwością i regularnością nawiedzania planety.

Ich dom, choć skromny, był przestronny i pełen światła. Nawet kiedy na zewnątrz było ponuro i padało, było coś przytulnego i jasnego w ciepłym drewnie podłóg i unoszącym się wszędzie zapachem woreczków pełnych czarnej herbaty i plastrów suszonych owoców, którymi jego mama obwieszała kuchnie i szafy, żeby wchłaniały wilgoć. Oczywiście, mieli spiżarnie i schowki na narzędzia, a także było tu wiele innych miejsc, gdzie w teorii mógłby przez przypadek utknąć w ciemnościach i spanikować. Nie mógł jednak przywołać ani jednego wspomnienia przytłaczającej ciasnoty i mroku, ponieważ żadne nigdy nie zaistniało. Zamiast tego wrócił do niego moment, kiedy był mały i jak duże wydawało mu się wtedy jego łóżko. Ile miejsca i przestrzeni miał na materacu pośród pościeli i cienkich kocy! Wyciągał się w każdą stronę znudzony, czytając magazyn TheyTeen albo myśląc o tym co istniało poza niekończącą się trawą, poza farmami, powyżej chmurami i atmosferą Rangus 6, a może jeszcze dalej, poza Systemem Rangus, na samym skraju wszechświata.

Szuflada była chłodna i nie pachniała niczym konkretnym. Była tak ciasna, że musiał podkurczyć mocno wszystkie swoje kończyny i schować głowę w ramiona. Miał w tym wprawę. Jego pokój na pokładzie Bargie był podobnie nieszczęśliwych wymiarów. Tak jak deszcze, które nie były ulewami na Rangus 6, choć bardzo by chciały, tak jego pokojowi nie należał się tytuł pokoju. Nie wyglądało nawet na to, że chciałby po ten tytuł startować. Był zbyt mały i nie było w nim nic przytulnego. Był bardziej schowkiem niż pokojem. Nie miał tam łóżka ani materaca, bo wszystkie zostały zabrane przez Dar. Spał więc na kartonach, w pozycji dalekiej od idealnej. Budził się cały poskręcany z bolącą szyją.

Pleck miał niejasne wrażenie, że jego świat się kurczy, choć powinno być odwrotnie. Tego właśnie chciał, prawda? Wyrwać się z nudnej planety, umknąć biedzie i losowi farmera patrzącego się dzień w dzień, od rana do wieczora, do końca swojego życia jak rośnie trawa. Chciał zobaczyć coś więcej niż deszczowe chmury, chciał poczuć ogrom galaktyki, jej niekończącej się pustki i przestrzeni. Zaskoczenie i ciekawość, które go obejmowały w czasie misji na innych planetach i wśród innych kultur były jak ciepły koc wokół ramion. Widział już tyle systemów, różnorakich stworzeń, fauny i flory tak różnej i bardziej interesującej od źdźbeł trawy. A tego wszystkiego mógł doświadczać w otoczeniu swoich przyjaciół. Podróż Bargarean Jade przez kosmos była nieporównywalna do niczego co znał na Rangus 6. Opuścił rozległe pola traw, został ambasadorem, później rebeliantem, aż wreszcie przyjął nauki i stał się wojownikiem Zima, który wypełnił swoje Przeznaczenie. Teraz, kiedy uratował galaktykę i żaden z tych tytułów do niego nie pasował, nie wiedział co dalej. Jakby wszystko było na próżno. Jego egzystencja nie miała znaczenia. Może dlatego teraz był gdzie był? Żeby nie zabierać więcej miejsca, skoro był nikim. Życie rozpakowało go, a teraz znów zaczęło pakować do coraz mniejszych pudełek. Z trawiastych pól na kosmiczną przygodę, na coraz bardziej fascynujące planety, na statku gdzie miał tytuł, pracę i wiedział co robić. Pewnego poranka obudził się, a wszechświat zmienił zdanie. I okazało się, że jest zamknięty na statku lecącym przez próżnię ciemnego kosmosu, na którym miał klinicznie mały pokoik, o którym wolał nie myśleć, bo od razu robiło mu się przykro. W końcu trafił do maleńkiej kapsuły ratunkowej wypełnionej po brzegi załogą, która nie chciała go słuchać. Stamtąd był już tylko krok do szuflady.

Nie mógł sprecyzować momentu, od którego zaczął się proces kurczenia galaktyki. Zamiast tego, chcąc uciec choć na chwilę od czterech ścian, spróbował skupić się na czymś miłym. Był z powrotem na Rangus 6. Leżał na wznak wyciągnięty na swoim łóżku. Przerzucał kartki TheyTeen, aż wreszcie zainspirowany którąś ilustracją złapał ołówek i w dłoń i udawał, że jest kosmicznym podróżnikiem dzierżącym niesamowity oręż. Zakłócona głosami wizja szybko rozmyła się. Ach, to był jeden z powodów, przez które galaktyka stała się bardzo małym miejscem, w którym nie było już nic do zobaczenia – głosy.

Nie były to zwykłe głosy. Szuflada była zaskakująco dźwiękoszczelna, nie wiedział co działo się w kapsule ratunkowej. Nie, to nie było nic z zewnątrz. Dźwięki pochodziły z oddali, ale czuł ich siłę w swojej głowie. Allwheat pokonało pustkę i przestrzeń kosmosu i znalazło go nawet tutaj. W najbardziej depresyjnym i samotnym miejscu, w zagubionej kapsule ratunkowej, w bardzo ciasnej metalowej szufladzie. Gdyby tylko ktokolwiek z załogi wziął go na poważnie. Gdyby posłuchali tego co miał do powiedzenia, zamiast wciskać go tutaj. Gdyby tylko głosy ucichły, gdyby zniknęły… Nie marzył nawet, żeby którakolwiek z tych rzeczy miała się wydarzyć. Ale gdyby tak się stało, może byłoby mu nieco lżej. Może wtedy ciemne lepkie chmury przerzedziłyby się w zwykłe zachmurzone niebo, a z tym mógłby sobie już jakoś samemu poradzić, a przynajmniej dotrwać do następnego dnia.

Przez moment miał wrażenie, że szuflada stała się odrobinę większa niż przed chwilą. Rozprostował lekko palce i przesunął do przodu. Zamrugał z rozczarowaniem. Z powodu opaski na lewym oku jego percepcja głębi płatała okrutne figle. Chciał zacisnąć mocno powiekę jedynego oka jakie posiadał, ale było w tym coś bardzo desperackiego, nawet dla niego. Było tu zbyt ciasno i niezręcznie na krzyki, dlatego nie próbował znów walczyć z głosami wołającego i drwiącego z niego Allwheat. Zamiast tego leżał nieruchomo, z szeroko otwartym okiem, starając się nie myśleć już o niczym konkretnym.

Siedząc na płocie nad morzem traw Rangus 6, nigdy by nie przypuścił, że kosmos okaże się rozmiarów wąskiej, metalowej szuflady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Kudosik zawsze w cenie, zostaw kudosa jeśli ci się podobało! Rzuć komentarzem, jeśli chcesz coś dodać od siebie. :)


End file.
